


Bonded

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They were brothers, lovers, and you would never have it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

They were brothers.

 

Siblings.

 

Blood shared.

 

People born of the same flesh.

 

And you couldn't find what was wrong.

 

It was against the code, against your wishes, it was there, and it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

 

That desire for the sharp lines and hard mass, only his, no one else. You didn't like other men, you still watched women, but there was him.

 

The one with the sharp tongue and even sharper mind.

 

Who knew, felt, saw what you did. 

 

It was in the blood, it wouldn't be able to be bled out, like some kind of illness remedy that you learned of in History.

 

Because he was always there in your mind, he never really left.

 

And every day the desire rose, until you thought it wouldn't stop, it consumed you.

 

Then one day, he came as well, you came together, and the bond, the hidden, underlying everything flared.

 

So strong, it took the strength out of your limbs, until you lay quivering, looking up at him as he stared back.

 

Until all thoughts fled, leaving only him, a figure against the dark corners of your mind.

 

The after came with a shock, a confusing moment, and you searched.

 

Desperately looked for a reason.

 

For a wrong.

 

And you could find none.

 

They were brothers, lovers, and you would never have it any other way.


End file.
